In the field of lighting, many different types of light sources have been developed. Recently, LED light sources involving multi-LED arrays, each with a large number of LED packages, have been developed as a means of bringing the many advantages of LED lighting—LED efficiency and long life—into the general illumination field. In particular, such LED light fixtures have been developed for use in outdoor settings, including by way of example lighting for parking lots, roadways, display areas and other large areas.
Because of the large number of LEDs involved in such LED light fixtures, secure wiring and protecting wiring from the environment are particular concerns. And, given the large heat dissipation from multi-LED modules in such systems, water-tight enclosure of LED modules is undesirable, thereby potentially exacerbating the problem of protecting multiple wires and connections from the elements. Because the wiring from LED modules must be routed into a preferably water-tight housing that encloses electronic elements such as LED drivers and, because a great number of wires are involved, providing proper organization and sealing engagement can be problematic.